


Not so secret

by KillerBlackRose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Dork Kara Danvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, SuperCorp, background sanvers, somewhat crack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBlackRose/pseuds/KillerBlackRose
Summary: Kara tries to hide her relationship with Lena from her friends and family but fails.orHow everyone finds out about Kara and Lena.





	1. Game night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry I'm bad at this.  
> Hope you like it!

Kara and Lena were together for two months now but they haven't told anyone yet since they wanted to see if it would work between them but as time passed it got harder for Kara to keep it from her friends and especially from her sister, Alex. It’s their two month anniversary, Kara wanted to do something special for Lena but it fell on Game night. Lena started coming to Game night a few weeks before they started dating. Alex, Winn, James and Maggie were cool with Lena being friends with Kara but she was a little afraid of how they would react to them dating. So they decided to go to Game night as to not raise any suspicion.

Kara ordered pizza, put some snacks and board games on the table and waited for everyone to arrive. A little after 5 minutes of cleaning up a bit Winn and James were knocking on her door so she went to greet them and saw Alex and Maggie hand in hand walking towards the apartment. 

As they got settled each with a beer in their hand, there was another knock on the door and Kara jumped eagerly to open since she heard the clicking of Lena’s heels from downstairs. Everyone was oblivious to Kara’s enthusiasm except for Maggie and watched as Kara was opening the door for Lena.

“LENA!!” Kara was vibrating with excitement over seeing her now two month girlfriend and hugged her. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything today, I promise I’ll make it up to you after they leave babe,” Kara whispered in her ear and winked as she pulled away.  
“Oh, it’s alright my love. I can’t wait though.” Lena said looking into soft blue eyes.  
They lingered at the door a little lost in each other’s eyes and Maggie instantly knew there was something going on between them but Alex, Winn and James were in their own little world bickering about a video game. Kara led Lena inside the apartment and gave her a glass of wine.

They played Uno while they waited for the pizza, Maggie won two times. When the pizza finally came they all sat at the dinner table. Lena next to Kara in front of Maggie and Alex, while Winn and James sat on each side of the head of the table.   
Kara and Lena held hands under the table while they ate. Maggie saw the shift in movement as they held hands so she pretended to drop something and saw that they were in fact holding hands. She sat up straight again and watched the two with amusement, she caught Kara’s eye and raised an eyebrow at her while smirking looking between her and Lena. 

Kara seemed to catch up with what Maggie was trying to say, she stood up suddenly “I’m going to get me some more Cola. I see you two finished your beers,” she said to Maggie and Alex. “Maggie can you help get some more please?”  
Maggie got up and followed Kara to the kitchen while Alex was looking confused between the two then shrugged it off and continued her conversation with Lena and Winn about Light sabers.

“Way to go little Danvers,” Maggie said as she was getting the beers out of the fridge. “I didn’t know you had game. You certainly hit the jackpot with Le-.”  
“shshshshsh, no one knows and we would like to keep it that way for now” Kara interrupted whispering. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Alex just not now.”  
“For how long?”  
“Two months now,” Kara said blushing.  
“Wow, good for you,” Maggie said playfully punching Kara’s shoulder.  
“Please don’t tell Alex or anyone, we’re keeping it a secret to see if it would work between us.”  
“Alright, but you gotta tell her in the next two weeks.”  
Kara nodded and they went back to the others.


	2. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn finds out about Kara and Lena.

Kara was at the DEO after stopping a bank robbery talking to Alex. Winn had her phone in his hands swiping through some adorable puppy pictures and awing every now and then. Kara forgot she had a selfie of Lena in only a bra in the middle of the puppy photos until she heard Winn drop her phone with a scream like he's been burnt.

She whipped her head to his direction and sped to him picking up her phone in the process checking if there was any damage to it. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! That- that was L-" Winn stuttered still trying to process what he just saw but was interrupted by Kara's hand before he could finish. 

"Shut up!" Kara whispered to him and looked back at Alex to see her giving them an incredulous look. She beamed at her sister and dragged him to an empty conference room with her hand still over his mouth.

Once inside the conference room with the door closed, she removed her hand from his mouth. "You- you! Why do you have a picture of-" he looked left and right to make sure they were alone and whispered "Lena like that on your phone?".

Kara opened her mouth and closed it a few times before saying "uh, uhm for science?".

 

"Oh my god! You're dating aren't you?? This is huge, this is more than huge! How long? How did it happen? Why didn't you tell me? Tell me everything now! Does Alex know?" Winn rambled.

"Wow wow, slow down there. Alex doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way for now! It's been almost three months now and-" Kara said but got interrupted by Winn. "Three months? Wow, have I been living under a rock or something? How did I not notice? You gotta tell me everything Kara!"

"I will, I will. Just not now-" Kara was interrupted again but this time it was by Alex bursting through the door saying something about an alien attack. "Duty calls" she told Winn and flew off.

"What was all that about?" Alex asked Winn once they were alone.

"Nothing!" Squeaked Winn and ran off to his desk leaving Alex looking at his retreating form suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might kinda suck but it's 5am.


	3. Oh.. Hi Lena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James walks in Kara's office to find Kara and Lena in a situation that's not particularly platonic.

Lena Luthor walked in CatCo and headed straight for her girlfriend's office to take her out for lunch. She knocked on the door and opened it after hearing a distracted "come in", she smiled softly at her beautiful girlfriend concentrating on her laptop and typing an article with that crinkle between her eyebrows.

"Hi love", she greeted her girlfriend while closing the door behind her and taking a few steps to hug Kara from behind.

"Hey cupcake, I just have to finish this paragraph and we can leave for lunch" Kara replied without taking her eyes off the screen. Lena smiled thinking of the first time Kara called her 'cupcake', she thought it was adorable how Kara just blurted it out and was shocked after saying it; and when she asked her why she called her cupcake, her reply was "cupcakes are so sweet and pretty like you Lena!".

She shook her head beaming at the memory, still hugging Kara from behind she gave her a kiss on her temple then her cheek then her neck and Kara squirmed a little because she was ticklish in that spot.

The moment was interrupted by James coming through the door, "Hey Kara, is that article rea-" he closed his mouth once he saw the sight in front of him. "Oh.. Hi Lena?" He said with blue and green eyes looking at him in shock.

"James!" Kara abruptly stood almost hitting the brunette in the chin with her shoulder. "You didn't see anything right? I mean, there was nothing to see. Nothing is happening. What? I think there's a fish stuck in a tree somewhere, I have to-" Kara was rambling fast but was interrupted by Lena.

"I think he saw enough to know there's nothing platonic going on here darling."

"I was going to tell you James but then the whole guardian thing happened and I don't know what", Kara said hoping not to anger her friend after they just made up.

"It's okay Kara, I'm glad that it's Lena and not that Mongoose", he said looking between the two. "You seem happy" smiled James genuinely for his friends.

"I am" replied Kara in a daze looking at Lena like she hung the stars.

James was beaming as he saw Kara smile like that, glad his friend is happy. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need that article by the end of the day." Kara nodded distractedly.

"Come on love, we don't want to miss our lunch reservations", Lena told her girlfriend who was still looking at her with those bright blue eyes.

"Have fun you two", James said watching as the pair headed for the elevator.


	4. Come out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally finds out about Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to my beautiful girlfriend for this brilliant idea!

It was Kara and Lena's date night and they decided to spend it in Kara's apartment watching a movie while cuddling and eating. However, one thing led to another and now Kara was trailing kisses down Lena’s bare stomach. She suddenly picked up Alex’s heartbeat and footsteps leading to the apartment door.

“Shoot, Alex is here.” Kara whispered and Lena felt the words across her stomach more than heard them. So Kara carried Lena to her closet telling her to stay there until she got Alex to leave.

“Oh so you do have a closet after all. See, I thought you didn’t have one with all your clothes out here”, Lena teased as she was getting in the closet.

“Oh shush cupcake”, Kara smiled against Lena’s lips before kissing her, putting on some clothes and heading to the door. “Aleeexx, what are you doing here?”

“I need your help in finding a gift for Maggie, her birthday is in a month and I am freaking out. I don’t know what to get her Kara”, Alex started rambling as she was heading to Kara’s bedroom.

“Wow, slow down there Alex. What do you have in mind?”

“Umm, I was thinking of maybe getting her one of those flash grenades prototypes they sell online because I can’t take one from the DEO y’know?” Alex replied heading straight to Kara’s closet distractedly not noticing Kara silently panicking watching her open the closet door. “or maybe a helmet for her bike, do you think that’s lame? Okay that’s lame- Oh, hey there Luthor.” and closed the door again. “How about I make her something in my lab that would be cool right? Wait a minute.” She said backing up to the closet looking between her sister and where Lena stood behind the closed door.

She opened the closet door again carefully as if something will pop up suddenly and there stood Lena wearing Kara’s sweatpants and NSYNC shirt. “Why are you in my sister’s closet Luthor? Why is she in your closet?” her eyes going from one to the other.

“Uh, uhm you see, we were watching Narnia and she didn’t believe that such place existed so I told her to go in the closet and look for Aslan?“, Kara ended it as if she was asking if it was the right answer.

Alex looked at her incredulously and Lena facepalmed silently still inside the closet. “Are you asking me or telling me Kara?”

“I am telling you? Yes I’m definitely telling you. Narnia Aslan closet yes. I’m gonna shut up now.” Kara stumbled upon her words.

“Okay, you the truth. Now.” Alex pointed at Kara then turned to Lena. “And will you get out of the closet already?”

Kara took a deep breath went over to Lena and took her hand and felt Lena giving her a slight squeeze for confidence. “So, Lena and I have been dating for almost three months now and before you say anything, I wanted to tell you many times but I didn’t because I wasn’t sure how you would react and we wanted to see if it would work between us. And I never really got the time to tell you since it has been a while since we’ve had sister night. I don’t want to disappoint you Alex and-“

“Okay okay, calm down there Kara. I’m not mad or disappointed; I understand why you didn’t tell me. As long as Lena makes you happy, I’m happy. But if you so much as think of hurting my little sister, I will hunt you down Luthor and unlike all those people trying to kill you, I swear to you I will succeed and no-“.

“Don’t worry Agent Danvers, if I ever make Kara unhappy I will hand myself over to you.” Lena interrupted Alex’s shoveltalk.

Alex nodded and turned to Kara “We have to have a sister night soon and you better tell me everything Kar”. Looking between the two she laughed when she realized something and the pair looked at her confusedly. “Lena was in the closet and she came out. You two are dating.” She tried to explain between her laughs.

“Yes, yes I know. Bye Alex”, Kara said slightly pushing her sister to the door.

“Dammit, I owe Maggie 20 bucks.” Alex muttered under her breath while being pushed out the door and laughed again when the door closed behind her but stopped when she remembered something and turned around banging on the door “hey! You didn’t help me in what to get Maggie for her birthday!”

When no reply came she headed to the stairs grumbling something about pretty billionaire CEOs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who else do you want to see react on/finding out about Kara and Lena dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr Killerblackrose28  
> or twitter @KillerBlxckRose


End file.
